


Bethany Bolton Drabbles

by sternflammenden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternflammenden/pseuds/sternflammenden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles that I wrote about Roose's unseen second wife.  She's just a name in a character index, but she's somehow fascinating in a menacing, Rebecca-esque sort of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bethany Bolton Drabbles

**Sie ist ein Ungeheuer, deine Frau**

Her suspicions were never quite confirmed, but after her third child was found dead in its crib, Bethany asked Roose for the knife and the permission to wield. He reluctantly yielded to her wishes, and watched uneasily as she bent to the task, her graceful hands streaked with blood, her face a rictus of mingled hatred and pleasure, as the wetnurse’s guttural screams echoed around them and finally died away. He was simultaneously repulsed and aroused by the sight of her. Later, when she touched him with her gore-streaked hands, it took all of his self-control not to pull away.

 

\--

 

**Our blades are sharp**

****Bethany had never been the same after her son died. The laughter, what little she had, had gone out of her, as the endless days stretched before her in a plodding succession. Silent as a wraith, she clung to the shadows, caressing the knife that she cleverly concealed in the sleeve of her gown, fingers deft yet nervous as she ran them up and down the hilt. The action comforted her. The thought of what she might do with the steel was just as comforting, although she would not have admitted that to anyone, least of all her husband’s bastard.


End file.
